


Unknowable

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: [drabbles] Snippets from the Room of Requirements in the school year 1997 to 1998. Prompts from fanfic100.





	1. 027. parents

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**027\. Parents**

Photography was legacy. 

For his dad, it was how he'd grown up, watching his own dad and grandad make a living by taking pictures of wealthy tourists in Kensington Gardens. His own first camera had been the antique one his great-grandfather had saved money for four years to buy. 

For his mum, it was how she kept track of the years. She was a sentimentalist, the kind of woman who still had her doll collection and the dress she wore on her first day of primary school still stored away somewhere in the attic. Album was stacked upon album in her study, filled to the very brim of pictures from her schooldays, her wedding, the birth of her sons, the day her eldest left her forever.

Their own picture had stayed in the same son's left pocket all year. It served as a constant reminder to him why he had to keep his camera out at all times, the reason why the walls of the jungle-like room were soon covered in photographs of those who had sought refuge there. He had inherited the legacy from them, and it was because of them it would live on. 


	2. 057.lunch

**057\. Lunch**

"Did you know I was a bird in my last life?"

"Really."

"Yep."

"That's fantastic."

She went back to her cheese sandwich.

"Would you like to know why?"

"Yes, Seamus, I would like to put down everything I'm doing right now and focus on why you were a bird in your last life."

"Brilliant. Now, the way I see it, we all have the same personalities in all our lives. Why don't we use...dashing, say."

"Dashing."

"Yes. Do you agree that I'm dashing?"

"All the evidence is against it, unfortunately."

"You forget, my friend, that we are rebels here. We must go against the evidence!"

She sighed.

"Oh, why not?"

"Peachy. Now, the word dashing shares the same base word as dot-and-dash. And do you know what dot-and-dash is associated with?"

"Do tell."

"Morse code, love. Which is precisely the thing that was used to signal that the Titanic was about to sink. Are you following?"

"Mhm."

"Good, because this is where things get tricky. The Titanic was a ship, which we all know is really a sort of large boat. And boats go in the ocean, which is where fish dwell."

"I don't see how any of this has anything to do with you being a bird in another life."

"Ah, but you haven't heard my final strand of logical reason. Do you know what one of the greatest predators of shallow-sea fish are?"

"I have a feeling."

"Birds."

She looked at him, expecting the feeling of annoyance and the familiar wish that he would grow up to overwhelm her, but it didn't come. Instead, something like a door in the pit of her stomach opened, and suddenly she couldn't look at him. 

Lavender fished around for something to say.

"This sandwich really is fantastic."

**\------**

**Yes, so I've decided to stretch this fic a bit out of canon. It's not so present in this drabble, but just be aware that I'm making it so the Room of Requirements is inhabited for much longer than is canon.**


End file.
